Fanfic:Desert Winds and Calm Sands
First of all this fan fic wouldn't have been writen if I had not been inspired without the epicness of PurpleIsGood's and HummelHunter's awesome fanfics. Note this is not finished yet I'll write more when I get time to. Thanks for reading this! Calm Sands Chapter 1: The Calm Giant I stare out at the vast sea of sand and wonder what lurks below. The unknown yet to be discovered, I then realize my father may want me. I quickly run back into the cabin were my father is studying the maps. My father works as a merchant traveling from place to place. He gets to see the wildest of places and comes back with crazy tales of huge sea monsters with the power to harness lighting or giant dragons that blast fireballs at their innocent victims. He has also told us about these fantastic men who slay these beasts and keep the cities safe. I’m then awakened from my daydream as he realizes I’m there. “Oh Gilan you surprised me there don’t sneak up on me like that” “Sorry Dad just wondering what’s happening” As soon as I say this I hear large amounts of sand being upheaved. We run outside and spot a huge monster lurch out of the sand. A Jhen Mohran my father exclaims! It looks at me and I stare back into it’s eyes. I know it meant no harm due to our ship just being a merchant vessel and not a warship used to dispatch these beasts. It then burst out of the sand as my father and I watch in awe as it flys over our ship and lands back in the sand. It then dives under and goes out of site. I stand still thinking about how amazing that was that I got to be up close with the Magnificent beast. We then walk back inside and wait to arrive back home in Loc Lac. Our family lives in the higher end part of Loc Lac due to my father being a wealthy merchant. We hardly ever see any were else, but the calm and quiet of the expensive city homes. However my father invites me to come with him to meet up with some old pals of his. He took me to a part of the town I didn’t know well and I notice the people walking around instantly. They all have giant heavy pieces of weaponry on their backs. Their also protected by thick hides of monster material that I could not name. We then come to a stop at a tavern. My father spots someone and says hello they pat each other on the back and I get waved over. “Roark, this is my son Gilan I decided to introduce him to you guys” “Glad he could come I’d be glad to teach him all about the business” They continued talking as I curiosly look around at the various shops and merchandise for sale. There was ton of gadgets and items used to help with hunting each one different in it’s own way. We walk into the tavern and have a seat. Another one of my father’s friends shows up and he was really cool. He had green hide armor and looked the youngest of the three by at least 5 years. “What armor are you wearing?” I inquire “Why this is the mighty armor of the Deviljho” he proudly exclaims “And to use to think you were wearing chain mail when I first started you out.” my father chuckles “ Ah well I have greatly improved all thanks to your teachings” “Don’t you’re making me blush” teases my dad “Wait you used to be a hunter?” I ask him “Yes, a long time time ago I’m surprised I haven’t told you this earlier. I left the business though for having a more tame lifestyle as a merchant.” I continue the chat with them learning much about hunting and all the monsters that my father and his friends have taken down together. I ask if I could become a hunter and they all laugh and tell me when I’m older to try it out. All excited at the prospect of becoming a hunter makes me crazy with anticipation. After talking for so long it got late and my father took me home and I fell asleep with aspirations of becoming a great hunter. Chapter 2: The Hunter 9 years later... Hiding in a bush I wait for my prey. The target a Quropeco. I pull out my Amber Slash ready for the battle soon to come. I spot the Peco coming in for a landing and quietly sneak up on it when it’s on the ground. I quickly make a huge slash with sword mode and a burst of Ice with the element phial knocks the peco offguard. I quickly run over and unleash and elemental discharge into the peco’s face while it’s down it stagger’s up and limps away. I then chase after it knowing exactly where he’s going. I travel upwards knowing that weakend the Quropeco will be sleeping in it’s nest. However when I reach the top of the nest to my dismay I find another hunter about to make the kill while it’s sleeping. I shout saying “HEY that’s my bird” the peco taking no notice due to how soundly monsters sleep The person who turns around looks really arrogant and mad and comes up to me and says “Who do you think you are taking my kill” “Fine how about we both kill it by detonating those bombs you set up” “Hmm fine” he snorts at me I realize he’s a bowgunner and he tells me he will detonate the bombs and I don’t have to argue with him on that point. He pull’s his gun out aims just above the barrels shoots blowing them up and the peco along with it. I see the bird get launched a few feet and fall dead knowing it’s over now. While were collecting what materials we can from the bird I ask his name and he tells me he goes by Bradley. I suggest meeting up with him in the tavern when we get back an he agrees I spot Bradley in the tavern and sit down next to him “So how did you find that peco?” I ask “Well I suspected it was weak when it flew over me so I decided to follow it." “Can’t argue with that logic” (Awkward silence.........) “Hmm I suppose I could use a hunting partner” “Bradley, you trying to say something?” “Well, I just thought you could make hunts a lot easier for me so the monster doesn’t always target me in my weak armor.” “I guess I could help you out.” “It would be a pleasure to have you along with me” he responds earnestly Bradley and I talked a little more then we both went back to our guest houses to rest. We are both currently HR35. I guess I liked Bradley after talking to him for a bit he wasn’t as much of a pain as before. It also was useful that he was a gunner too. He would help out a lot with support and would still do damage with his elemental shots. I then got into bed for a long day of hunting tomorrow. ` Bradley and I met up this morning setting our goals on a high rank rathian. I equipped my Gobul+ (Speed eating+2,Critical Eye+2,Stun negate). Bradley had his Thundacrus with the poison stinger frame equipped and he had on Quropeco+(Wide Range+2,Recovery Up, Defense Up(M)). Our plan was basically Bradley giving the two of us buffs with might and armor seeds and healing me if something bad were to happen and eventually finish the rathian off. I spot the rathian dive on a aptonoth to feed. Here was our chance Bradley pulled out his bowgun and shot the rathian with a paralisis shot. I notices us and charges Bradley rapidly puts more shots into it while it’s running at us he then stuns it right before it reaches us. I hurry to the rathian’s tail and make quick work of the tail while Bradley rapid fires Thunder shot’s to the beasts face. The tail now cut and it’s head broken up it enters rage madder than ever. It runs straight for Bradley as he quickly dodges out of the way. As it turns round I hop on it’s head and take my Kodachi still ever sharp and bring it through the monsters skull ending it’s life right then. Bradley, amazed at the skill I just showed compliments me and we send a flare up for the Guild to help bring our prize back. Bradley and I returned with the Guild in tow carrying our Rathian. Ilook over and ask him “What do you plan to use your materials from the Rathian armor he shrugs and replies “there’s no Rathian bowgun I could make I’ll probably just create some gunner armor.” “Well you may have my supplies to finish it off” I respond. He looks at me shocked and says asks if I’m for real. “I don’t need any materials from rathian’s feel free to take it.” While we sit around waiting for Bradley’s armor to be finished a messenger runs up to us with news. He huffs and takes deep breathes for a little bit then tells us his message “Gilan you’re father, he is gravely ill and he needs to speak with you now!” I look startled and take off toward’s my father’s home. Leaving everything behind me. Bradley, the tavern, the messanger. I start to sob to myself as I run home.” Back home my mom quickly lets me enter as I run up to my father’s room. I spot him looking frail and weak on the bed. I stop right next to him and he spot’s me and says “Gilan my son, you’ve come to see your old dad have you?” “Father what is it you ask of me today?” I respond. He lets out a deep breath and says “there’s something I have to tell you about our ancestry, we are descendants of the great eastern king of Loc Lac.” “you mean from the stories of old?” I ask. “Yes, we also represent the Joy of the Triangle of Sanity, but I will get to that later, first off you’re I’m one of the guardians of the triangle, it’s passed on by heritage and is kept a great secret form others, our job is to prevent bad people from seeing our leader, which for us is the almighty eastern king” I stop him for a second and ask “but I thought the king was dead?” My father chuckles and says “He was never dead after all he is a god and a shapeshifter that has the ability to change his form to a Jhen Mohran, anyways their are too others that are like him in the aspect that they can change form but they take on alternate forms as the Ceadeus and the Alatreon, they each represent they’re own part of the triangle, Jhen Mohran for Prosperity, Ceadeus for Wisdom, and Alatreon for Power. Each plays a role in keeping things sane and well, without one chaos will rain through the land and it will worsen if another disappears.” he wheezes “So the guardians role is to protect the Supreme elder from being corrupted?” I ask. “Exactly, and since I’m on my death bed I need you to take up the role now.” my father says. I take in every thing slowly and learn the way of a guardian. I learn the names of the other two at the moment. The Ceadeus Guardian by the name of Bron, and the Alatreon guardian’s name being Akoen. My father gives me instructions of needing to stay in contact with the two of them in case anything were to happen. The guardian ways start to sink into me now. After 5 or more hours of my father coaching me he told me I was ready for my first job as a guardian by introducing myself to Akoen in the Volcanic area surronding the popular nest of the Alatreon’s. The town that Akoen called home went by the name of Brimsdown. However, before I set off my father gave me his prized possesion. His Yamato+ armor shining brilliance that put to shame any armor put next to it. I try it on and it was worthy of the Eastern King himself. Next my father tells me to push the wall to his left and as I do it starts to spin revealing a wall of Switch Axe’s all razor sharp and kept with care. He explains to me that they’re all mine now and that I should pick one for the journey to come. Tears in my eyes I turn around and face him and give him a tight hug. I pull the Great DemonBind(P) off the wall and set it on my back and start to prep for the journey and thinking of bringing Bradley along. I returned to the tavern and informed Bradley of what was going on. He listened patiently and agreed to come along with me. We were both interested in seeing this small town next to such a dangerous and disastrous volcano. As we were speaking the broad blacksmith brought out Bradley’s armor. “Finest piece of equipment I’ve ever crafted” the smith remarked. “I even found a jewel inside the tail to finish the helm for ya” The armor was absolute, green, brilliance. The helm having been forged with the jewel was the most beautiful shade of green Gilan had ever seen. The webbing of the rathian used for the torso was a thing of beauty too with the pattens shining through. Bradley took it with him to put on and when he came out you could see the regalness the armor added to him. “Looks like your a true queen now” I tease. “Shut it” Bradley moans. “Anyways thanks for helping me make this” he says. Chapter 3:The Lave-Filled Chasm We board the air ship to take us to Brimsdown. I decide to take my trusty Amber Hoarfrost with me. Bradley brings along his Aquamatic Longshot and his trusty Thundacrus gun. the airship captain tells us that he’s not going to be able to drop us off at Brimsdown due to the weather and we will have to walk about 10 miles to reach the town. The airship lands in the Volcano area where we would need to take a jog uphill and deep into the volcano to reach Brimsdown. We enter the volcano and we each take a cool drink to resist the heat. Up the way a little we spot an Agnaktor. We quickly duck down to avoid a fight and watch it. After about 5 minutes of watching it move around, eat a rhenoplos finally something interesting happens. A rumbling sound that keeps growing greater in volume. coming towards the Agnaktor. Eventually a circular, rolled up shape comes at the Agnaktor at high speed. Knocking the Aganaktor offguard the huge beast I quickly recognize as the behemoth known as Uragaan. It makes a loud, grumbling roar at the Agnaktor and while it’s doing this the Agnaktor opens it’s beak an energy starts to glow around it’s mouth then a huge explosion of heat and fire slams into the Uragaan’s chest as it was taunting. Both now wounded they fled in opposite directions the Uragaan to it’s cave, and the Agnaktor making a run into the lava. “Let’s go now before they come back!” I shout over the boom of the volcano erupting. Brimsdown we now found out was actually on one of the inner ledges of the volcano. We repelled down the cliff with the rope I luckily brought along and reached the small town living on the ledge. We walk over to the town that was bustling with activity. I spot a lady near by who was wearing Rathalos were we could find Akoen. She directed us toward the guild hall. It’s bustling with activity when we enter. Tons of tables were hunters were feed ing themselves to a nice hearty meal. The armors all tended to be from monsters of the area. Mostly Rathalos, Agnaktor, and Uragaan. Their was even one man that had Tigrex armor with a with a dark, black and gray coloration to it. I asked one of the hunters where I could find Akoen and he pointed me towards the front of the room where there was a door that looked like it lead to a study. We walk up to the door knock and we are greeted by a huge man. He looks like an islander from a far off place. I then notice the armor he has own is pure, black. It’s like all the light in the room is trying to be absorbed by it. His pure brown eye’s flick back and forth between the two of us and asks “What troubles you today fellows?” We enter his study and explain our story to him. He responds “Man, that’s heavy, I used to hunt with your father way back when, he was a good man” I sadly nod and respond “I am taking his spot as guardian of the Jhen Mohran and and he told me to aquaint myself with you and Bron.” “Well nice to meet ya Gilan, knowing your father being all prepared and what not he probably told you all the ins and outs of being a guardian?” He asks. I nod yes in response. “Well then, since were all good on the rules and stuff, how ‘bout we go have some fun now?” “What fun?” Bradley cautiously asks. “Let’s do some Alatreon observing!” Akoen exclaims excitedly “Uh I don’t have a death wish” Bradley whines“You’ll be perfectly fine with an expert like me” Akoen says “Fine we’ll go check out what Alatreons do in their spare time besides killing innocent hunters like myself.” Bradley moans We follow Akoen out of Brimsdown and repel down the volcano further. We eventually reach a deep opening into a cave like structure. Inside we find a base camp with a bed, and what looked like some pot cooking over lava flow in the corner. There was no supplies either. “Ok boys what lies beyond the opening of this cave is a wide expanse of territory fiercely guarded by Alatreons, they only lash out if they spot you and lets pray that they don’t, however if they do we’ll be into a fight.” Akoen states this so calmly it scares me. We walk out the cave entrance and everything ahead is a huge open are with occasional lava pools here and there. Akoen signals for us to follow him and we stick close behind him. After 400 yards or so we spot activity. Two Alatreons that seemed to be fighting. It was quite interesting as they would use their prodominent horns to buck with each other like male Kelbi’s except much more violent and powerful. Suddenly the Alatreon’s stop their quarrel and look up. “They’ve sensed prey” Akoen states We continue to watch and one of the Alatreon’s takes to the sky jetting off at an alarming speed. We watch as it gets absorbed into the murky sky and then we hear a loud boom and see thunder crackle through the sky. The Alatreon comes shooting down with a small Rathalos as it’s prize. It starts to eat the carcass until the other Alatreon comes in and tries to get it’s share. This starts them at bucking again. “I want to go now” Bradley states nervously At that moment one of them spots us and lets out a large, menacing roar. “Run!” I shout “No hold your ground these are two juveniles, they’re inexperienced and not as strong” Akoen says firmly. I sigh and pull out my Amber Hoarfrost ready for a fight. Bradley gets his Aquamatic ‘Longshot’ and loads it with Crag. The first Alatreon comes running at a astounding rate. Bradley fires a round of Crag into it’s head and the beast feels it as one of it’s gleaming horns breaks from the explosions. I then spot Akoen running at the wounded Alatreon full speed. I watch in awe as he pulls out his Dark Claw ‘Demise’ and slices through the beasts chest as if it were paper. Blood pours out from it and the other Alatreon quickly realizes it won’t win this fight and takes off. However the wounded one remained and kept fighting. I ran at it with my Axe drawn and gave it a devastating amount of blows to it’s legs. Eventually the dying Alatreon gave in and fell to the hard earth dead. I fall back tired and sore from the wounds the caused by the beast. Akoen sets off a flare to call the Guild. In no time a group from Brimsdown shows up with a hulking Airship to transport the beast back and a smaller one to carry us. We ended up back at the town in no time. Akoen tells us we can have whatever we want made from the beast’s materials. This excites Bradley and me at the prospect of even better equipment. We meet up with the Brimsdown crafter and he reccomends making all new Alatreon weaponry that’s never been tried out before. We ask what he could do and he says he could make Bradley a Bow and he could fix up a pair of Dual Swords for me. Wanting to learn more about these strange weapon classes we agree to have them made. Chapter 4: Minegarde After the whole Alatreon ordeal Bradley and I returned to Loc Lac and practiced with the strange weaponry. At first it was awkward then over time we learned how to use them. I loved how quick the Dual Swords could be and how powerful Demonization mode was with them. Bradley learned all about the Bow and how it was used and quickly picked up on how to use them. We decided to go on a Uragaan hunt to really get the hang of our new weapons. I decide to use my Alatreon Duals, Azure Wings, and Barroth+ armor on the Uragaan taking advantage of the Adrenaline+2 skill while Bradley kept his trusty Rathian+ armor with with his Bow, Alatreon Heartstring. We reach the volcano in good time with and head off to find the Uragaan. “Hey Bradley, you want to hunt another Alatreon” I remark sarcastically as we’re walking. “God no, that was terrible” He grumbled. I laugh and then spot our target. I point him out and then bite into my Toadstool I hack and sputter for a bit and then feel the rush of adrenaline pulse through me and puff out my shoulders in mist form just like a Barroth. Bradley loads his Bow with Power Coating and lets loose with a array of Level 2 pierce charges into the Uragaan grabbing it's attention, I run at the Uragaan and let loose with a barrage of swipes. It retaliates by spinning around and hurling some rocks at Bradley which knock him over and send him flying. While he’s healing I go full demonization mode into the monsters rock solid hide staggering it and forcing it to retreat. I run after it and slice it’s tail off while it’s limping away. We soon capture it while it was asleep and we head home after a days work. Bradley and I keep discussing the Ceadeus keeper, Bron. We haven’t had any confirmation of where he is. With no news for the past month we’ve just continued to hunt random monsters for fun. Through that time Bradley and I had greatly improved our skills with the new weapons we had found out about. At that time a a messenger comes running into the Tavern huffing from the exhausting run. “We’ve located Bron” he puffs out “Where is he?” I ask excitedly “In the deep reaches of Minegarde, he spotted some migratory ceadeus and decided it best to see where they were off to, turns out they went to Minegarde” Excited to visit the new land where our new found weapons originated from we packed up all we had to take a visit. We were told Bron was deep in the underwater catacombs where monsters that hadn’t even been identified yet. He would come u somewhere in the Desert region where there was a cave opening. Till then Bradley and I were planning on hunting some monsters of the region. I couldn’t wait to meet the more exotic monsters of the region. For the trip we packed up our best weapons. Bradley bring his Alatreon HeartString Bow, Thundacrus Rex Bowgun, and his newest weapon Vulcannon a powerful Bowgun he had won in the arena as for the armor he had equipped it was the one and only Deviljho. Gilan and Bradley had killed the mighty beast and Bradley had armor forged from it’s tough hide, while Gilan decided that he just wanted a Deviljho Switch Axe. The Switch Axe was a marvel, no other one had one of them before. It took a brilliant mind to craft a weapon of it’s caliber. The title of the new weapon was known as Fiendish Fang Incredibly high raw power combined with slight dragon element. The phial in Sword mode was just invented and is known as the Fatigue Phial, giving it the ability to drain monster’s stamina very rapidly. It is a monster of a SA. The armor that Gilan was bringing with him was none other than the mighty, regal, and shining Yamato+ Armor his father had bestowed upon him. The two were quite a unstoppable pair together. They had taken each other far and now they were advancing to go to the far off lands with rumors of monsters even tougher than the Plus ranked monsters of Loc Lac. It was a long journey even by airship. Once they finally got off the ship they arrived at a desert town that just outside of lurked monsters like that of the Tigrex, Daimyo Hermitaur, and Teostra. They had both learned of these monsters from their airship captain who told all about the land and inhabitants that surronded it. They even heard of a large, fierce, pelagus classed monster, known as the Copper Blangonga. The town itself was a marvel that anything lived there. It was dusty, dry, and the ground was covered with sand. The houses were all made of wood and had a old beaten up feeling. There was dozens of people though, bustling about going through their day. Eventually, Bradley spotted the Gathering Hall of the place. Inside were a bunch of tough and burly hunters. The leader of the Hall sat in the back. He had on some interesting armor, I asked one of the hunters next to me what kind it was. “Why that’s Tigrex X” he replied We walk back to him and introduce ourselves. “Hi, I’m known as Gilan and this is my trusty companion Bradley.” I say “Well I’ll be, you’re the ones we’ve been expecting, I’m known as Dip around these parts, got that nickname from my brother Chip” he replies heartily “Where’s your brother?” Bradley interrupts “Well... he went off to the land where you two came from.” his reply a little disheartened “But, I get to hunt G-rank things unlike him, since the Loc Lac Guild doesn’t offer them there.” he says “G-rank?” I ask “The tougher version of Plus monsters, they can really give a newbie in plus armor a challenge.” he chuckles “We could take it on!” Bradley challenges “Bradley...” I groan “That’s alright, anything goes wrong and I’ll be able to back you up.” Dip told us Surprisingly our rank was already high enough to start G-rank and we could wait as long as we wanted until Bron got out of that cave system. Dip picked out a easy starting monster, the Yian Kut-Ku. We were taken to an area known simply enough as the Jungle. After trudging through the vegetation for awhile we came upon the beast. It was a strange thing, with giant ears and a body like that of a fowl. The Qurupeco would have laughed at the sight of it. It immediatly did a strange call at us and charged sloppily falling over. Dip came running at it with his menacing Long Sword drawn. He called, it The Copper Blangonga Destructor. The mighty blade swung down on the bird flinching it, he continued slashing at it, then I realized I needed to get into the fight. I pull out my Fiendish Fang, I thought with the incredible raw power it has would make it a good choice. I run at the bird and unleash a mouthful of sword mode into it’s tattering it’s ears. I then side slash and decide to morph to axe and continue with Axe mode on it. After hitting it a few more times, it starts to limp away. Bradley continues to shoot at it though and after it’s about to take off one of the Pierce Shots from the Thundacrus Rex barrel, killed it. “That was the strangest bird wyvern I’ve met yet” I commented. Chapter 5: Sad Endings, New Beginnings Bradley and I had advanced through HR7 quests like they were nothing and we were HR8. Pretty soon Bradley had on full Narga X gunner armor and some pretty fancy HBG's and Bows to go along with it. As for myself I had gone for Tigrex X. I also attained some fancy G-rank Switch Axes. We still had not met Bron, but we had heard he was in stormy waters still following the Ceadeus. We decided to follow him and see if we could catch up. Dip arranged for a boat to take us across the seas to his last known location. There were many new faces aboard the vessel, however there were only two that volunteered to come all the way with us to the unknown lands were Bron currently was. Their names were Christopher and Janet. Christopher was a soft spoken young man that did not have much to say, he had on some mighty looking armor which was apparently from a strange variation of the Agnaktor that lives in the tundra, he also let us know that the armor was reinforced with G-rank material for protection. Christopher's weapon of choice was the Gunlance and he had a great variety of them. Janet was almost the exact opposite of Christopher. She let everyone know when ever she needed something and was not shy about anything. Janet had on armor that came from a variety of Tigrex she called the Black Tigrex, of course this armor had also been reinforced for G-rank. Janet's weapon of choice was the Hammer her reason being: "Let's me pound the crap out the sucker when I hit his head enough". We reached Bron's location, however he was nowhere to be found. We later found a land where we guessed he had taken refuge. Once upon shore, we looked around. The island was pretty torn up like as if a giant had walked through it and crushed everything. Then we found the worst thing possible, a tree etched on it the words "This is Bron, I don't know how much time I have left before it comes back, if anyone can read this get off the island before it finds.." and the message had appeared to be cutoff. At that second a huge roar erupted from the nearby mountain. We took off full sprint back to the boats as we had no clue what we were dealing with. A giant fireball shot to the side of us which only made us run even faster. We jumped onto the boats as soon as we reached them and let the captain know to go off at full speed. We still heard roaring in the distance once we were a decent way away from the island.... Bron was most likely dead... Tyler woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily and scared out of his mind. What had happened he wondered? He did not have any nightmare or anything. At that moment his Mother walked through the door chiming in "Wake up Tyler, you need to help the old craftsman" Tyler let out a groan "Ugh, I hate how grouchie he is" he let out under his breath, he forgot all about his little scare when he woke up little did he know that moment had just changed his life forever... to be continued.... Category:Fan Fiction